


He is We

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel being a cute shit, Dean knows how to dance, Fallen Castiel, He is we, Human Castiel, I may have a obsession of, M/M, Slow Dancing, hes a really good dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a few timestamps (same universe) where Dean and Castiel do cute shit to He is We songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All about Us

It's been about two months since Castiel showed up at the bunker, and crashed into Dean with a hug as Dean watched a girl with blue hair drive away in a VW bug. "Dude what happened?"

"I fell Dean and this girl let me stay with her until I remember where the bunker is, Dean... It hurts and I can't stop crying whenever i think about it."  
Dean held the sobbing man puling him inside while waving to the car   
"Sam can you go set up Cas's room?"  
Walking into the front room Sam dropped the cup he was holding and ran to their sides "Sam he's okay physically so could you please go set up his bed?"  
Nodding he gave Castiel a Hug and said "were so glad your back"  
____•_____•____•____•____•____•__

As the weeks progressed Dean realized that Cas gave no fucks about being a angel, when he asked him why he didn't want to find his grace he just shook his head and said "because humans can die"   
"No! Cas! Damnit don't you dare think that I'm not gonna let you die... You haven't even experienced the greatness of being human.. Buddy I'm not gonna let you give up on yourself,not now, not ever.. Here I'll be right back with some burgers from Mc Donald's and well watch bee videos all day if you want but I'm not gonna let you think like that. Or do you wanna come with me?"  
"I'd... Like to come with you"   
"Great! Get dressed in some jeans and a t shirt and I'll be waiting in the kitchen" Dean said with a smile walking out of Cas's room leaving him in the armchair.  
When they finally got to the car Dean looked at Cas, thinking "hey why don't you pick what we listen to? Sam's IPod is in the glove box"  
As he set it up so it was easy to pick songs he looked at the songs ha! Girly songs were in a playlist named EHL so he made it so Cas could pick from all songs and handed it over. It was about three minutes of silence while Castiel picked a song "pick whatever you want I don't care"  
Finally Cas picked a song with a upbeat melody and actually started to hum it "you know it?"   
"I spent three weeks with a nineteen year old who listened to this constantly since her boyfriend broke up with her. I offered to smite him but she told me no"   
Dean threw his head back and laughed "sing it then!"   
"I can't... I don't want you to laugh.."  
"Yes you can! Just go ahead! I bet you sound great!"  
"Okay..." And sing he did - with every word  
" • _You would not believe your eyes_  
 _If ten million fireflies_  
 _Lit up the world as I fell asleep_  
 _'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
 _And leave tear drops everywhere_  
 _You'd think me rude_  
 _But I would just stand and stare_ •"  
"Whoa... You can sing!"   
Castiel blushed and continued to sing   
•I _'d like to make myself believe_  
 _That planet Earth turns slowly_  
 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_ •  
As the song played and Dean saw Castiel smile and sing with his eyes closed he resolved to listen to this type of music more so he could see Cas smile like that   
•   
 _I'd like to make myself believe_  
 _That planet Earth turns slowly_  
 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because my dreams are bursting at the_ _seams..._ "•

He trailed off at the end and glanced at Dean "I wish I had a talent like that! Next thing I know your gonna be famous"  
"No I won't"   
"You can do anything you want to buddy- no ones stopping you. You can play this stuff all you want if it makes you happy"   
"Why?"  
"Because you deserve to be happy and if singing and listening to this makes you happy then you do this as much as possible!"  
Castiel grabbed the IPod to pick another song "thank you Dean"   
"I didn't do anything"  
"Your trying to help me and you took me in. You let me listen to this even though you hate this type of music and your taking me to get food. None of which are required."  
"Yea well that's what family does Cas, I'm not gonna sit back and watch you destroy yourself when I can help. Now, what type of burger do you want and you wanna eat in there or at a park?"  
"Park please? And whatever your having"  
"Okay" Dean turned his attention to the speaker "four double cheese burgers. Two cokes. One with no ice. And two ice cream sundaes"   
"Okay your order totals out to...."  
Dean drove on planning on to play with one of the cards.  
As they pulled out Castiel sniffed the air "I.. I believe the smell is making me hungry"  
"Of course it is it's how us 'mud monkeys' react" Dean said with a laugh to let Cas know he was joking   
" how's here? There's shade" Dean asked shutting off his car and getting out grabbing the food "get the drinks and come on!"  
As they sat down and Dean handed Castiel his two burgers "here hope your still hungry"   
"Thank you Dean"  
"So.. Umm yea I'm not gonna let you hate yourself because you don't deserve hate. You did all you could and you kept me from doing some stupid shit now it's my turn."  
"Thank you Dean. And when we go back to the bunker I'll show you something I found and your going to come with me"  
"Dang! I didn't say I wouldn't!"  
"You will"  
"I promise you I won't" he grumbled around a full mouth.

{_______________________________}

Well he wished he hadn't promised that.   
Castiel's "surprise" was a ballroom. For dancing. And of course Castiel wanted to dance because "I've see you dance and I want you to teach me"  
"Okay fine but to dance we need a slow song"   
"Got it" Cas said picking a song from the IPod

• _Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._  
 _I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._  
 _Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet._  
 _Give it a try, it'll be alright_ •

Dean had to admit this was fun and the song was cute like Cas.. Wait what. No Dean did not just think that, he's been shoving his feeling about Castiel away for a while now and he wasn't going to ruin Cas's happy moment just because he couldn't shut his mind up. He spun Cas watching the huge smile on his face   
• _The room's hush hush and now's our moment._  
 _Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
 _Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
 _We're doing this right._ •  
Dean dipped Cas and pulled him upright and smiled as Cas started mouthing the words   
• _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
 _Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_  
 _It's oh, oh, all_  
 _About uh, uh, us_  
 _And every heart in the room will melt_  
 _This is a feeling I've never felt_  
 _But it's all about us_ •  
Why do all slow songs have to be about love??  
Dean mentally groaned but kept dancing keeping a smooth pace until Cas leaned in and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. The way he froze Made Castiel look up in confusion "what? Am.. Am I making you uncomfortable?"   
Cas stepped away awkwardly "I'm sorry I forgot, personal space"  
"What?? No! You just.. Caught me off guard it's okay. It's.... Kinda nice don't worry" Dean said as the song restarted he grabbed the fallen angel and pulled him close and started dancing again. when He dipped Cas down again something in Cas's eyes changed and when he came up, their lips touched and Dean stiffened and pulled away "I'm sorry" they both said at the same time.   
"Wait, what? Cas did you mean to do that?"  
"I-yes but it's okay I won't do it again"   
"Don't you dare say that" Dean said in a almost whisper" stepping closer to the blue eyed man and leaning in   
As their lips touched, Cas quickly gained control by grabbing Dean's shirt and pulling him down. After a while Castiel remembered that he had to breathe so he let go panting "D..Dean? What now?"  
"I don't know about you but I'm going to dance with a very handsome man.again"  
This time as they danced, Dean had heard the song enough times to sing quietly as he held Cas to him and danced with a new zeal   
•  
 _Suddenly I'm feeling brave_  
 _Don't know what's got into me_  
 _Why I feel this way_  
 _Can we dance real slow?_  
 _Can I hold you real close?_ •  
He twirled Cas and whispered into his ear  
• _Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
 _Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_  
 _It's oh, oh, all_  
 _Every heart in the room will melt_  
 _This is a feeling I've never felt_  
 _But it's all about us_ •


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of these are from my watt pad

Ever since their kiss Dean and Castiel decided to keep their... Relationship on the down low from Sam because even though Dean didn't care what others thought, Sam's opinion matters greatly to him but he told Cas that he was gonna tell Sam soon. And Cas was playing his girly songs all the time and sang them because Dean was right it made him happy. Right now the song -I wouldn't Mind- was playing while they were laying on Dean's bed just talking. geeze I'm such a girl now  
• _merrily we fall_  
 _out of line, out of line_  
 _i'd fall anywhere with you_  
 _i'm by your side_ •  
Dean thought as Cas snuggles up against him asking about if they were even gonna start living out of the car and traveling around hunting "no.. I think were over that.. I think were gonna become like Bobby- info for other hunters to use...why you wanna hunt? We still can"  
"No I was just wondering"   
"Dean? I'm coming in put pants on I can't find Cas" Sam said as he opened the door "umm sorry.. I found Cas" Sam said chuckling as Dean stayed frozen, horror in his eyes "umm dude you okay?"   
Sam looked at Castiel "is he okay?"   
He just nodded "I think Dean is scared"   
"Of what?"  
"You"  
"Why? Ohhhh! No what? It don't matter to me.. I knew home thing had happened because he seemed happier. You too Cas and I'm not dumb.. Also since when would Dean listed to He Is We on his will?" He motioned towards the iPod

• _swinging in the rain_  
 _humming melodies_  
 _we're not going anywhere until we freeze_  
 _i'm not afraid, anymore_  
 _i'm not afraid_ •

"Perfect song by the way" Sam smirked as Dean snapped out of whatever he was thinking   
"Sam you really don't care?"  
"What? No, you make each other happy and you guys deserve this for all you've been through."   
"And honestly I'm glad you finally said something to each other. The eyefucking was getting rediculous"  
"BYE" Dean yelled tossing a dirty shirt at Sam.  
As the door closed Dean fell back onto the bed and pulled Cas back down with him "thank you for putting up with my crazy"  
Cas just smiles and started singing

•  _forever_ _i s a long, long time_

_but i wouldn't mind spending it by your side_   
_tell me everyday i  get to wake up to that smile_

_i wouldn't mind it at all_   
_i wouldn't mind it at all•_

Dean just smiled and kissed him

•carefully we'll place our destiny  
you came and you took this heart, and set it free  
every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
i'm torn, i'm torn to be right where you are• he sang softly just looking At Castiel  
"Damn look at what you've done. You've went and turned me into a girl"

"It's worth it. Let's go to the living room- now that we can."  
"Yea.. About that. Cas I'm sorry I seemed ashamed to love you, I'm not. I should have showed you off from the beginning. I shouldn't care what they think. We saved the world"  
Cas just smiled "I love you too"  
Dean bushed but pulled Castiel in to kiss him "let's go"


End file.
